A Forbidden Love
by DarkOuters7
Summary: Seiya and the other Starlights return to Earth for a visit. Seiya tells Usagi his feelings for her and suprisingly she returns those feelings, but destiny cannot let them be together.


A Forbidden Love  
By: DarkOuters7  
e-mail: darkouters7@yahoo.com  
  
This is my second fanfic! I can't believe I'm actually writing these. Anyway, all the characters belong to the creator of Sailormoon and all those other people. Not me, so don't sue. Ok. This is going to be more emotional than not so if you hate lovey-dovey things, I don't recommend it. If you want action, read something else. I dont' care. I write these cuz i have no life. E-mail is always accepted with a smile no matter what it says. So if you hate it or if you love it email me at darkouters7@yahoo.com. ok...on with the story. O ya...one final thing...a lot of this is the inners so beware of that.   
***********************************************************************************  
Authors note: this takes place a few years after Galaxia. Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist yet. Usagi is 18. Mamoru has gone to the U.S. to study and the Starlights have returned for a visit.  
  
  
Usagi glanced out her bedroom window and sighed. Mamoru had just left from his most recent visit to Tokyo. She was so sad. It had always hurt her to be away from him, but even more so as her love grew. It grew everyday when he was away, and it grew when he visited too. It had been peaceful since Galaxia. No threats to humanity. Her life had almost gone back to normal. She hadn't had to transform since forever, and she was glad. All she wanted was to be a normal teenager with normal problems.   
She sighed again as she saw the time. She was supposed to meet Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei at the temple. They were going to have a sleepover and try to cheer Usagi-chan up. They had been doing that for the past two years everytime Mamoru had left for the U.S. He would come visit everytime he had a chance.  
She picked up the pre-packed bags and headed for the door. She got into her car, it had been a present from her family for her 18th birthday. She couldn't believe it when she saw it. It was a silver beetle, and she loved it. She threw her bags into the back and was about to sit infront of the wheel when she heard a voice she hadn't heard for two years.  
"Odango!" the voice called out.  
No one calls me odango except Mamoru, but that's not his voice, she thought. She slowly turned around and her mouth hung open at the sight she saw. It was Seiya.   
"Seiya! What a suprise!" she called out as she ran to him. They embraced for what seemed like hours, but only minutes. She knew that Seiya had had a thing for her when he was here, but she tried not to show she knew it. She tried to hide that fact from herself because it took all her strengh to not cheat on Mamoru when it came to Seiya. Deep down inside, she knew she had feelings for Seiya.   
"Odango! I missed you so much. You look so grown-up and beautiful," Seiya said," we have so much to catch up on. Why don't we take a walk through the park and we can talk."  
"Sure," Usagi replied forgetting about her friends and Mamoru's absence.  
They walked to the park and took a walk around the lake.   
"How is your planet doing?" Usagi asked.  
"It's wonderful. The princess is doing great and she thought we might like to come visit all our old friends here, and I thought that was a wonderful idea," Seiya replied and then in a voice more shy," I really missed you Odango."  
"I missed you too, Seiya," Usagi replied, trying to show she meant it in a friendship way. Although, much as she didn't want it to be, deep down it was more than a friendship way.   
"Yaten and Taiki have come also. They are visiting some of their school buddies, but I really wanted to see you so bad I had to come right away," Seiya said.  
"Oh, well I'm so glad you guys returned. I missed you all. Life has been so peacuful, it's almost like we don't need senshi anymore."  
"Well, that's nice," Seiya replied, "where is Mamoru?"  
"Oh, he's studying in the U.S. He just left yesterday. He had come here for a vacation." Usagi answered.  
"Well then, I have a chance," Seiya muttered.  
"What?" Usagi asked having only heard some mumbles.  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that maybe...um...that...o ya...weren't you going somewhere when I arrived? You were about to drive off somewhere."  
"Oh," Usagi answered," I was on my way to the temple. I was going to have a sleepover with my friends."  
"Well then in that case I better be going. I'll call you sometime and we can make plans to get together," he said.  
"Oh, I'm sure the group would love to hang out with you guys again," Usagi answered knowing that he meant just the two of them.   
"Yes, well, I meant, well nevermind...actually, I meant just the two of us," he answered shyly.  
"Oh, well, that would be nice too," she replied.  
"Great then, I'll call you sometime. Bye!" He called as he walked off.   
"Bye," she called out. And then she started out on her way back to her house to get her stuff then go to the temple.  
  
**************************************************************************************************   
"Usagi-chan you baka!" (Authors note:baka means fool:idiot) Rei shouted, "Where have you been! you are an hour late! We were so worried!"  
"Ya," Makoto said," I was starting to really worry. I'm glad you're ok."  
"So," Minako pipped up," where were you?"  
"Oh,"Usagi replied," I was about to get into my car when someone called out my name and I turned around and it was Seiya! They have come back to visit!"  
"OOOOOO," Minako started," what have you been doing with him?"  
"Minako! We just took a walk and caught up with eachother's lives. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"Of course, Usagi, we know you would never cheat on Mamoru," Ami stated.  
"Ya, I wouldn't so just leave me alone you guys. We had fun together. I'm sorry I was late though. When I'm with Seiya, time flies." Right after she said that, she realized the mistake she had made.  
"OOO, Usagi-chan! Love is in the air!" Minako announced.  
"Stop it Minako," Makoto interrupted," Usagi would never cheat on Mamoru. They are destined."  
"Sorry. I'm just trying to make life interesting. You know we haven't had a fight in ages!" Minake stated.  
"Yes, I've done a bunch of calculations on patterns of enemies and it seems as though there's been a great gap somewhere in the line. My research shows that this is the calm before the storm." Ami declared.  
"Oh, let's forget about our duties and have some fun!" Minako argued.  
"Ya!" Usagi agreed, glad to have the subject changed.  
"Ok," Ami said reluctently and they brought out the junk food.  
**********************************************************  
  
Usagi had just gotten home and she saw that everyone was out. Her brother had track practice and her parents were at work. She had a wonderful time at the sleepover. Her day had gone so well. She was glad Seiya was back. Her mind wandered back a few years and she remembered all the times she had spent with him. First there was the time that he took her to the amusement park. That was really fun. Then he had attempted to teach her how to play softball. That didnt' work out quite well. Then there was that one time when he had kissed her. She could never forget that. She had to fight the urge to kiss him back with all her might. She belonged to Mamoru, not Seiya, but still she loved Seiya. Seiya was always so kind and gentle with her. His sweetness was like candy. Never-ending candy because he was always so sweet around her.   
Brrrrrrrrrrrnnnng. The sound of the ringing telephone brought her thoughts to an end and she went to pick it up.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Odango! Hi! It's me, Seiya," Seiya answered  
"Hi Seiya! How are you?"  
"I'm fine. I was just calling to see if you would like to um meet somewhere tonight," Seiya asked.  
"Oh, sure. That would be fine. Where would you like to meet?" Usagi asked.  
" Well, would the Cafe be ok?" Seiya asked.  
"The one right around the corner from my house?" Usagi asked.  
"Ya, that one," Seiya replied.  
"Sure, that would be great. I'll call the others," Usagi said that knowing he had meant them alone, but she just couldnt' do that. It would make her have feelings she didn't want to have.  
"Uh, ya, sure," Seiya replied obviously disappointed," I'll bring the guys."  
"Ok, great. Bye."  
"Bye," Seiya replied.  
"I'm sorry," Usagi muttered.  
"What?" Seiya asked.  
"Nothing. I didnt' say anything. Bye. I'll see you there in an hour." and she hung up.   
*******************************************************************************  
  
" I wonder if Yaten still likes me," Minako was going on about her crush on Yaten.   
"I'm sure he does," Makoto replied trying to make MInako shut up.  
"He never even did in the first place so how could he still like her?" Rei asked.  
"WAAAAAAA, I knew it. He hates me. That's not fair!" Minako sobbed.  
"It's ok, I'm sure you can win his heart one way or another," Ami stated.   
"I hope so," Minako said and they all walked into the cafe.  
********************************************************************************  
"Hi everyone!" Seiya called out as he motioned them over to the table.   
"Hi Seiya!" everyone called out. After all the hugging was over, they sat down. The conversation was mainly about catching up with eachothers' lives, and then before the girls knew it, it was closing time for the cafe.  
"I guess it's time to go," Ami mentioned.  
"Yes, it is. I have to go to a cooking workshop tomorrow and I need all the sleep I can get!" Makoto said with a big yawn.   
They all said their good-byes and left until only Seiya and Usagi were left.   
"Would you like me to walk you home?" Seiya asked.  
"If you don't mind," Usagi replied.  
They started down the street and all was silent until Seiya broke the noiselessness.  
"You know, when I asked you to come to the cafe with me, I meant only us," he said.  
Usagi froze. She had known it too. How was she going to explain why she didn't want to. She didn't want him to know her feelings for him. She had to tell him sooner or later though, so she might as well tell him now.  
"Seiya, I need to talk to you. I knew you meant only us, but you see, I want our relationship to stay as friends. I belong with Mamoru, he and I are destined to be together."  
"But Usagi, I love you more then you could know. Ever since the first time I saw you. My heart had yearned for you every day and night. I was so engulfed with happiness that I was going to see you that I had totally forgotten about you and Mamoru. Please, don't beak my heart."  
"Seiya," Usagi said letting tears stream down her face," I love you too. I want you too. But I am not destined to be with you. I also love my Mamo-chan and I could not stand breaking his heart. I just couldn't."  
"Usako, I love you. Remember that. Also remember that destiny is not set, you make your destiny as your life goes on," Seiya stated.  
"Seiya," Usagi whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
"I must go now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for causing you all this pain and suffering," he said, and Usagi could see a single tear slide down his face. " Good-bye Usagi," and he bent down and kissed her on her cheek. It was a small kiss, a shy kiss, but it made Usagi's heart race. She was full of emotions she hadn't felt for such a while. She stood there speechless and watched Seiya walk down the street. She burst into another fit of tears and ran into her house.  
********************************************************************************************  
She woke up the next morning, and for a second she had forgotten all of last night's events. Then it came to her. It hit her like a bullet going twice its normal speed. She gasped in pain. What could she do? Who could she talk to? She needed advice, but she didn't know from who. Not from Luna or Artemis, because they would tell her it wasn't her destiny. Not from Rei, or Makoto, or Ami. They would be disappointed in her for not loving only Mamoru. Not Haruka for she despised Seiya, and not Michiru for she would probably go along with Haruka's desicion. Not Hotaru, she was too young to know. Not Minako, she would be so hyper she couldn't make a proper desicion. It had come down to Setsuna. She never lied and she knew all. She would go to her today.  
*********************************************************************************  
"Setsuna, please come down from the Gates. I need your advice," Usagi asked.  
All of a sudden a bright light engulfed her room and when the light subsided, Setsuna stood there.   
"Oh, Setsuna! Thank you for coming! I need your advice." Usagi said.  
" I know. I have been watching you and I know the scenario. I cannot stay here long, as my duties need my back at the Gates but I will try to help you. I have one thing to say :We are not permitted to choose the frame of our destiny. But what we put into it is ours. (Authors note: this quote was said by Dag Hammarskjold.) I must leave now. Good-bye." With that another blast of light engulfed the room and she was gone.  
"I must choose my own path to my destiny. My destiny is the become Neo-Queen Serenity. Who will rule the throne with me? I need to choose right now." Usagi said out loud to herself. She thought for a while and then she realized something. If she should choose Seiya, what would become of Chibi-usa. She would cease to exist. She would never see that child again, Usagi, the one who put Chibi-usa into existence, now had the choice to wipe her out. She knew Chibi-usa was an annoying little brat, but she was her mother, and she loved Chibi-usa with all her heart. But she loved Seiya with all her heart. But she loved Mamoru with all her heart. She decided to go out for a walk. She needed to get some fresh air. But not now, she decided. At night, so I can walk below the moon and get guidance from the ancesters above. She plopped down on her bed and read comics, well actually she tried to read but her mind kept changing subjects. Finally she put the books down and just thought.  
*******************************************************************************  
She realized that the moon had rose, and she prepared to go for a walk. She went out of the house without saying a word to her parents. They were used to her being in and out all the time and as long as she told them if she was going to spend the night somewhere, she would be ok. Besides, the crime level was way down in her neighborhood. She walked to the park and sat down on the bench. She glanced up at the moon and all thoughts washed away from her. She was mesmerized by it's beauty. She just stared up at it. She didn't even notice someone sitting down beside her. Ten minutes later, she realized that someone was there, as silent as she was, staring at the moon too. She tried to make conversation.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked shyly, for she didn't know who she was talking to.  
"Yes, although not as beautiful as you," the figure replied.  
Shocked at recognizing the voice, she turned around and faced the figure.   
"Seiya, please don't start," Usagi begged feeling the tears gather up in her eyes.  
"Usagi, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be so rude. I was just pitying myself, wondering why I loved the one I couldn't have." he replied his voice asking for forgiveness.  
"Seiya, my heart belongs to Mamoru, I pledged my love to him, I cannot break his heart. But yet, I cannot break yours either. I am even wondering who I love more. Seiya, I love you more than my heart can handle. I cry because it is almost like I am forbidden to see you. It's almost like I'm forbidden to see anyone except Mamoru. I am forbidden to see anyone except Mamoru. I need you Seiya. But I can't have you." With that she let the tears come forth, she couldn't stop them anymore. She had to show her emotions. She couldn't just let them all sit in her.   
"Usagi, I understand. I know that you are so loyal you wouldn't disappoint everyone's trust in you to stay true to your destiny. I understand. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. I just want to say good-bye. I will be going back to my planet. I cannot stay here any longer, if I do I will surely die from my broken heart. Good-bye my dear Usagi," he leaned closer and she felt the touch of his lips on hers. It was so sweet and soft, she felt like she was falling into a black oblivion. She never wanted it to end, and despite her efforts to stop herself, she kissed him back. The kiss lasted a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity for her. She wanted it to be an eternity, but she knew it wouldn't happen. He pulled back from the kiss and without another word he started walking away. Usagi sat there speechless, the kiss still having her mesmerized. She could not remember when Mamoru made her feel like that. Weakly, she stood up and said," Seiya, wait."  
He stopped and turned around, his face covered in tears and his eyes full of undying love. He looked into Usagi's eyes. In them he saw a mind in torment, a mind full of love for one, but also a mind that wanted to obey the rules. He just stood there, looking at her. He couldn't turn around and walk away, but he knew that he had to. It was destiny for him to have a broken heart the rest of his life. She ran to him and embraced him. They stayed like that for a while, neither saying a word, both knowing it was the last time they could be together. They didn't want to ruin the moment, but they knew the time was coming. The moon had been going down and in an hour, it would be sunrise. They were still embracing. Usagi looked up into Seiya's eyes and she knew that he loved her. She had learned a very important lesson. That love hurts, and sacrifices will have to be made all the time. Her eyes could not leave his. He was staring into her eyes, and he could see her soul. She was such a lovely girl, both inside and out, and he was sad because he could never call her his own. He leaned down to give her one last kiss. Usagi felt his lips on hers once again and she kissed back with all the love she had, for she knew it was the last time she would ever feel his soft lips on hers. She never wanted the kiss to end, and she was lost in his embrace. She never wanted to find her way out. The kiss lasted a long time. She knew that the end was near. He pulled back slowly, but she couldn't let him leave. She kissed him again and he coudn't resist it, but soon enough he stopped.   
"Usagi, this night is one I will never forget. I love you more than all the love in the universe combined. You will always be in my heart."  
"Seiya," she was crying again, except the tears were graceful and silent, "please, I love you so much, don't leave me. Stay with me and we can spend eternity in eachothers arms." Usagi said.  
"Usagi, I have to leave. We must keep destiny running the way it is meant to run. My love for you will grow everyday and I will always be thinking of you. I love you. I must go now. Good-bye my love," with these words said, silent tears started running down his cheeks. He must leave her now, but his heart will remain hers forever.  
"Seiya, I love you so much, even more than Mamoru. I understand the sacrifices we must make. Good-bye," she said.  
They kissed eachother once more, this kiss sweeter than the others, and as they pulled apart, they could see the love in eachother's eyes. They embraced once more and then Seiya turned to leave. They had said their good-byes, and Usagi knew it was the end. She watched as Seiya walked away, and she kept watching until she could not see him anymore. Then she slowly walked home, ready to reenter the world she had left that night.  
  
  
  
Sigh. That was depressing just to write it. I wonder if people have these problems. Like, I mean i wonder if there are some people out there who love eachother but are forbidden to see eachother. There probably are. Sigh. I am just really depressed now. Why cna't the people who love eachother be toghether? Why do their hearts have to be broken. If you need osmeone, then you should be able to have them. Thats what i think anyway. Well, thats enough depressing thoughts about love. Did you like this? Hate this? do you think usagi and seiya belong together? or do you think it should be mamoru and usagi? email me at darkouters7@yahoo.com. Sigh...i'm depressed now...ok thats enough of that  
i'll be writing another fanfic sooon enough. tell me if you enjoy my fics. or if you think they are absolutely cheesy. ok . remember-darkouters7@yahoo.com. ok. bye  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
